kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Yuzu Kurosaki
“The symbol of my work is spotless, fragrant, comfy-fitting clothes!” -Yuzu to Kodama (src) Yuzu Kurosaki (Numbuh 5 Degrees) (originally from Bleach) is the Cook of Sector JP, and younger twin sister of Karin Kurosaki, her Sector Leader. Nextgen Series When Yuzu and Karin were six years old, their mother, Masaki took them to a cemetery to embrace in the spiritual presence. When Karin ran off to chase a light, Masaki told Yuzu to stay behind while she chased her. Yuzu ended up waiting until nightfall when they didn't return. Eventually, her father, Isshin came, and both searched the forest where they went. Yuzu began to despair with worry, but Karin finally appeared, dragging their dead mother. Karin claimed she had been mauled by a bear. Yuzu read the Guide to be the Perfect Housewife and began trying to fill the void left by their mom, cooking and cleaning for her family and friends. She later graduated CND Training and joined Sector JP, alongside Karin, Jinta, Ururu, and Kodama. She never went on missions with her friends and preferred to stay at the treehouse to do chores, always preparing food for their return and making sure they're always ready for upcoming missions. At some point, Yuzu developed a second personality that awakes whenever she goes to sleep. This Yuzu, unaware of her other self and vice-versa, began hitting the town, causing vandalism, and gambling with Jinta's Pokémon Cards with other kids. When this Yuzu gets knocked out in areas such as school, the grocery store, or a laundromat, the normal Yuzu wakes up in these areas with confusion. In Sector JP, Yuzu prepares ramen for Karin for her soccer game, after they return from a mission. That night, Yuzu barges in the bathroom while Karin is bathing, reminding her to use shampoo and offering to help wash. Karin summons Kodama to get Yuzu out of there. The latter two are in the laundry room as Kodama questions why Yuzu works herself so hard. She insists that Yuzu get some sleep like the rest of them, bringing the girl to hers and Karin's room. Yuzu's alter-ego awakens and goes to a soda bar to play Pokémon Cards with her regular night gang. Afterwards, they go to a laundromat, where Yuzu climbs in a washer and convinces the kids to turn it on. She rides it excitedly, but the kids are weirded out and walk away. When the washer comes open, Yuzu is knocked out and wakes up the next morning. She proceeds to clean the mess and dry her clothes. She returns to the treehouse as Karin expresses her concern for where she's been. Kodama conjectures that Yuzu was sleepwalking, recalling stories of alter-egos that wake up when someone falls asleep. They test this theorem by knocking Yuzu out, letting her other self come forth. Yuzu takes them to the town for some fun, like hitting priceless items with Jinta's bat, shooting things with Kodama's fireworks, putting honey on Ururu so bees cling on, then prank-calling other sectors. Their treehouse is threatened by the ghost Youngblood and his flying train afterwards. On Yuzu's instruction, Jinta hits Yuzu toward the train as she knocks Youngblood out of the vessel, causing it to miss and crash. Youngblood retreats, but Yuzu is knocked unconscious as her normal self awakens. Karin shows her the video of the deeds the other Yuzu just committed. Yuzu feels ashamed, and she vows she will work harder and never go to sleep. Two days later, Yuzu stayed true to her word and never slept a wink. Her friends became horribly concerned for her well-being. Their sector is attacked by Youngblood again, but the ghost cannot be seen by Yuzu as she acts more like an adult. When Youngblood force-feeds the other sugar, Yuzu accuses them of stuffing it all down on their own, and proceeds to fetch them water. Youngblood pours some Nightmare Toxin into that water, but Yuzu is unaware as she is about to give it to Karin. Karin breaks free of her trap and knocks Yuzu out so her other self awakens. This Yuzu is able to see Youngblood. She goes to the kitchen and bakes a tasty-looking muffin-cake. Youngblood excitedly eats the delicacy, but when Yuzu reveals it was made with spinach, Youngblood is poisoned and explodes. The teammates thank Yuzu, but request her to go to sleep. Yuzu is touched by their care for her, so she falls asleep in her room and stays asleep. She sleeps until afternoon the next day, finding that her friends are cleaning the treehouse in her place. Karin states that from now on, they'll help her do housework and Yuzu will go on missions with them. Later, when Kodama was scheming to infiltrate Moonbase and see the Shell 297, she knocks Yuzu out to awaken her sleepwalker side, recruiting her to help with the break-in. On Moonbase, Yuzu dons the uniform of a KO'ed guard and goes up to Francis Drilovsky, who has the Card Key to the Weapons Storage. She stages an accident where Francis bumps into and falls on top of her. She swipes the Card Key while falsely accusing him of inappropriate actions, resulting in other operatives glaring at Francis. Yuzu goes down and switches shifts with the guard by the Weapons Storage. Her group gets inside the storage and views the Shell 297, which Kodama learns was made by her parents. The girls are apprehended by guards and scolded by Cheren Uno. Yuzu exclaims how she doesn't care for the marks against her, threatening to post her underwear pics on her profile. Yuzu is later knocked back to normal by Ururu, and after Kodama expresses her reasons to launch the Shell 297, Night Yuzu aids them in stealing the Card Key on their second infiltration. On the night after the 297 is fired, when Yuzu wakes up from a nightmare, her body is possessed by both her personalities. The two Yuzus interact with each other as they get up to get a drink of milk. As they wonder where Karin has gone, she catches a glimpse of her sister in a ghost-like form, but Karin turns invisible. The next morning, Yuzu runs down to her house and finds Karin there. Her twin claimed that she came down here to finish some homework, and was now exhausted. Yuzu asks if she wants to go to the beach later, and Karin agrees. Sector JP goes to the beach, where Karin and Yuzu play against Jinta and Ururu in tennis. When Karin goes to get snacks, Yuzu brings up the topic of a secret Karin may have, based on what she saw last night. When Karin comes back, Ururu tells her that Yuzu was talking about homework she forgot to finish, drawing suspicion in the older twin. Yuzu later takes them to visit a bar her Night Self goes to, but when Karin mysteriously has to leave, the friends track her down. They track her to the forest, where Karin defends them from the Grim Repoe - as a ghost. Karin reveals that she is a Halfa, and Yuzu is hurt that she never told her this. They go back to the treehouse, where Karin reveals the truth behind their mother's death. Yuzu is still hurt that she kept the secret for so long, and she goes to her room to lie down. Sector JP later follows Karin to Hannibal Roy Bean's hideout, and Yuzu pretends to be her night self as they confront Karin and make her apologize. Yuzu battles Ember McLain, wearing earplugs to trick the ghost into turning up her guitar so loud, it explodes. Yuzu reveals to be her day self as Karin apologizes to her again. In Legend of the Seven Lights, after Karin defeats Blue Monkey, Yuzu warms her legs up with a towel. When Tomoki ambushes them, he attempts to brainwash the kids, but only succeeds in hitting Yuzu. She remains brainwashed while the sector goes on a mission to retrieve a Footbomb in New Jersey's NFL Stadium. Her Sleepwalker Half awakens due to the mind-control, having become a rebel girl who wants to dethrone the World Government. Jinta approves in this side of her, and when they arrive at the stadium, Yuzu finds her way to a kitchen. There, Ash Reynolds ambushes her, but she fights and defeats the Rusher with Ramen Kempo. Yuzu slips on ramen on the floor and hits her head, causing her to revert to normal. She insists on cleaning the ruined kitchen, so Kodama has to drag her out. After the Battle of Enies Lobby, Karin volunteers their sector to go to Galaxia and see what GKND is doing. Yuzu surmises Nebula could be looking for Jirachi, suspecting her to be his Firstborn Guardian. In On The Way, Yuzu becomes a part-time chef for KND Newbase. In Seven Lights: The Last, Yuzu is turned into a card by Zorc and was held captive by Aizen until Karin rescued her. Upon returning to Hivebent, Yuzu quickly gets to work in the kitchen and gives everyone a well-deserved lunch. Newborn Era In Field Day!, Yuzu competes in Cook It Up and wins 1st place, followed by Koko, a Sheikah girl who expresses admiration for Yuzu. In Sector $, during Meet Your Heroes Day, Koko studies cooking under Yuzu. They are sadly KO'ed by Nagisa and Killua on their assassination spree. In Operation: MONARCH, Sector JP go to Planet Hyrule to investigate Mandy's monarchy. Yuzu and Kodama go to Kakariko and learn that Koko was forced to cook demon food for her people. Yuzu senses that the food is not poisonous, and when the Sheikah eat it, they are overjoyed by the wonderful taste. Yuzu then greets Koko and commends her work. The two stay at Koko's house for the night, and the next morning, she lends them her leader's Zero Cycle to explore the country. Meanwhile, they give Koko M.I.K.E.s so they can eavesdrop on Mandy. In Pirate Wars, after Kodama defeats Masaru Daimon at the Fireworks Factory and saves Ururu, Masaru recovers for one last round. Sensing the rage in his heart, Yuzu shoots Happy Plums into his mouth, filling him with joy at the taste as he falls unconscious. Yuzu catches his body and hugs him in a comforting way. Battles *Yuzu Kurosaki vs. Youngblood. *Yuzu Kurosaki vs. Ember McLain. *Yuzu Kurosaki vs. Ash Reynolds. *Battle of Enies Lobby. *Field Day! **Cook It Up. Appearance Yuzu has yellowish-brown, short hair and brown eyes. She wears a green sweater (sometimes pink) with a yellow shirt underneath, a purplish-blue skirt, and a pink apron while working. She wears blue strap-on shoes with short pink socks. Her alter-ego wears a grayish-blue hoodie with blue jeans. Also, her eyes pick up a shadier tone, and the white reflective spots are absent. At the beach, she wears a green- and yellow-stripped two-piece swimsuit. Personality “I don’t want to become a burden to any of you. I don’t go with you on missions to slow you down… I cook your food and clean your clothes so you’ll be ready for them… so I won’t let you waste your energy on some uncontrollable part of me. I’ll stay awake… and keep caring for you if it kills me…” -Yuzu, after forcing herself to stay awake (src) Yuzu is a hard-working girl who took the responsibility of her late mother. She constantly cooks and cleans for her family and sectormates, and refuses to stop doing it. She wants her friends to always be prepped up for missions, in which she doesn't join them herself, instead prepares for their return. When Yuzu goes to sleep, an alternate personality takes over: she is a punk girl that likes to cause vandalism and gamble with other kids using Pokémon Cards. This Yuzu grew to care about the well-being of her other half, after becoming aware of it. Abilities Yuzu is an excellent cook and housekeeper who can force herself to work and stay awake for two days straight. Her alternate personality is an excellent martial artist whose kicks rival that of her sister's (albeit weaker). Her alter-ego also awakens if she is brainwashed. During which, Yuzu proves to be a master at Ramen Kempo. Yuzu managed to gain better control of herself, enabling her to sleep. However, when she wakes up, her body can be possessed by both her personalities, during which they must take turns using whichever limb. Weaknesses Because of her responsible adult-like personality, she was unable to see Youngblood, a ghost who can only be seen by kids. Youngblood would be able to sneak up and knock her out easy. Her alter-ego can see him, though. Stories She's Appeared *Sector JP *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories (cameo) **On The Way **Seven Lights: The Last *Field Day! *Sector $ *Sector LN (mentioned) *Index and the World Rings (mentioned) *Operation: MONARCH *Pirate Wars Trivia *Yuzu once posed as Sally Harper, and both characters share the same voice actor, Janice Kawaye. *When Yuzu speaks with her second half, the dialogue is written as though she is the same character taking up multiple paragraphs. In other words, the end quotations are absent if her second half speaks next. *Hers and Karin's birthday is May 6, 2021. *Her blood type is AO. *Yuzu was 137 cm (4'6") tall before the timeskip. *In Bleach, Ururu was the person who fought exceedingly well while sleepwalking. However, Gamewizard thought Yuzu was better for the role in the Gameverse. *The characters often make puns from Yuzu's name regarding the word "you." Yuzu herself once said "which Yuz' you like better." Category:Crossover Characters Category:Females Category:Sector JP Members Category:Martial Artists Category:Twins Category:Cooks Category:Asians Category:Haki Users